1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle seat structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle seat structure that includes removable/reattachable storage features.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are continuously being improved to provide increased utility and functionality. One vehicle feature that has been required recently is improved storage space. Improvements in storage space are particularly valuable in commercial applications, where a technician or repair person frequently accesses, uses and stores the same tools and equipment repeatedly during the course of a work day. Easy access to such tools and equipment is imperative for such professionals. Frequently accessed tools and equipment are most conveniently accessed if stored on a vertical surface.
One recent improvement to such storage includes a frame that hooks on to the back of a seat. The frame includes canvas pockets on a vertical surface to store toys for children seated behind the seat. The frame is retained on the seat by a series of straps that wrap around the seat.
Such a frame is unattractive and the straps that hold the frame to the seat are bothersome to passengers and drivers in that they interfere with seat comfort. Further, such a frame and corresponding storage pockets may be adequate to store children toys but are not practical for commercial usages.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure, that there exists a need for improved storage features in a vehicle that are easily accessed by drivers and passengers but do not interfere with seating. The present invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.